Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
Mike, "Miggy", "Harbinger of Thor", , Spidey, The Spider, Web-head, Blue Symbiote, 616 Miguel O'Hara, Future-Me, 2099, Spider Freak | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Lyla, , ; formerly Spider-Army, employed by (2099), (2014), partner of Lady Spider, Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Junior | Relatives = Xina Kwan (wife); Conchata O'Hara (mother, deceased); George O'Hara (step-father, deceased); Ty Stone (grandfather, deceased); Tyler Stone (biological father, deceased); Kron Stone (paternal half-brother); Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother); Dana D'Angelo (fiancée, deceased); Tempest Monroe (mother of unborn child) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-616; formerly his apartment at Babylon Towers (a division of Alchemax), Nueva York, Earth-928; Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Pronounced canine teeth (fangs), retractable talons on fingers and toes, spinerettes in forearms, red eyes following mutation. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Researcher at Parker Industries, scientist, geneticist, vigilante, adventurer; former CEO of Alchemax Corporation, Executive Assistant | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Given arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, U.S.A., Earth-928 | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origins Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Dia de los Muertos (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. Early Adventures Miguel even met Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211. After Tyler Stone had his brother Gabe seriously beaten, Miguel went to confront Tyler at his home. His mother was there, and Miguel overheard that Stone was his real father. Miguel couldn't handle the idea and, after a fight with Dana, he left town for awhile with his ex-girlfriend, Xina. By the time Miguel and Xina returned to Nueva York, things had seriously changed. After Doom became President of the United States "by right of conquest", Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was named by Tyler to succeed him as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs, although Miguel didn't accept. Miguel's half-brother, Kron Stone, had been presumed death for months since an encounter with the Punisher . He survived by bonding with the lost Venom symbiote of the Heroic Age and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom was ousted from the White House, Tyler tried to return to Alchemax and claim his old job. Miguel refused to turn control of the company back over to Tyler, even after Tyler told him he was Miguel's father. Miguel surprised both his parents by admitting he had known for a while. As a Phalanx planetoid approached the Earth, Miguel was forced to deal with worldwide flooding and Atlantean uprisings. He also found out that his latest opponent, Goblin 2099, was allegedly his brother Gabriel. As mankind abandoned New York for the relative high ground of the Savage Land, Tyler Stone and Conchata O'Hara were among the casualties during the evacuation. When the Phalanx prepared to harvest the planet Earth through their scout, an innocent mutant kid named Nostromo, Spider-Man joined forces with Doom and Xina Kwan to stop them. Out of options, Miguel was ready to kill Nostromo and sever the link to the collective's invasion, but Doom used a Trojan virus at the last minute to destroy the Phalanx from within. Miggy could barely face Nostromo after that out of guilt for what he almost did. Manifest Destiny As 2099 drew to a close, Miguel relocated some human settlements back to the flooded New York, using bridges to travel between Uptown's high rises poking out from beneath the waves. Through Alchemax, Miguel went to work trying to restore civilization and regain the lost technologies of the last two cataclysms of the century. He and Xina were married, and they discovered that Conchata was alive while Gabriel had been framed by a shape changer and wasn't Goblin 2099. They successfully located Steve Rogers, in suspended animation again since the downfall of the Heroic Age. Having also located Mjolnir, Miguel worked with the Thor-empowered Captain America to restore order and prosperity to the world. When the Watcher alerted Earth's heroes to the Interdict barrier blocking them from the stars, Miguel and the others traveled out to destroy the barrier. The barrier fell with the sacrifice of Uatu, but Cap was sent hurtling through space with no hope of recovery. As his last act, he threw Mjolnir back towards his allies, and Miguel was surprised when he caught it. Although he was worthy to lift Mjolnir, Miguel did not transform while wielding its power. He eventually realized that meant he was to become a different kind of warrior and leader. Still, Miguel often used the hammer to solve arguments, offering anyone who disagreed with his leadership or plans for the future to lift the hammer if they thought they could. Under Miguel's guidance, the Great Restoration brought peace and prosperity back to mankind. By harnessing nanotechnology and metagene uplift programs, the people of Earth ended want and need, created a new race of transhuman guardians and explorers, and greatly extended the natural lifespan. By 3099, Miguel O'Hara had finally retired as acting chairman of Alchemax, turning the reigns over to a new generation. He received one last gift in his old age when Steve Rogers was once again found in suspended animation, adrift in space these last 1000 years. The two old friends commiserated over all that Miguel had accomplished. Superior Altercations In another version of Earth-928, New York was not flooded by the Phalanx moon, Tyler Stone was in charge of Alchemax and did not know that Miguel O'Hara was Spider-Man 2099. Miguel's future New York was later plagued with numerous time distortions due to Wolverine accidentally breaking the space-time continuum. . Realizing how dire the situation is, he headed to the lair of his enemy, the Alchemax corporation. There he discovered that the distortions were originating from the past, in the Heroic Age, and somehow causing Tyler Stone to fade from existence. Realizing that if his biological father never existed, neither would he, Miguel-as-Spider-Man agreed to be sent back to the present day by Alchemax to help reverse the damage done. However, he ended up finding trouble when he ran into Spider Man, who unknown to Miguel was really Doctor Octopus in Peter's body. . After their skirmish, they teamed-up to prevent all of time from being destroyed. During this, Miguel was on the brink of killing his grandfather Tiberius "Ty" Stone to rewrite all of the history for 2099, but stopped when he realized that killing Tiberius would destroy the entire future New York. He also realized that Tyler Stone had destroyed the time portal, stranding Miguel in the past and ushering in the beginning of a modern day Alchemax. So this inspires Miguel to masquerade as Michael O'Mara, Ty's new assistant. ]] Goblin Nation Miguel later helped Spider-Man fight the Goblin King's army. However, they were both captured by robots built by J. Jonah Jameson, which were quickly hijacked and controlled by the Goblin King, to Miguel's shock. When the Goblin King offered a path out for Otto to find Anna, at the cost of leaving Miguel behind to face the Spider-Slayers alone, Otto took the bait and fled, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing at him for being an impostor, saying that Spider-Man would never abandon his comrades. The Spider-Slayers then close in on him. Miguel managed to defeat his opponents, before teaming up with the real Spider-Man and finds out it was Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man's body all along before Peter's mind return to his body. He got out the remaining Alchemax employees to safety while Spider-Man went to battle the Goblin King. After Osborn's defeat and subsequent escape, Miguel bid Peter farewell. Undercover in Alchemax He continued working undercover in present-day Alchemax and moved to his would-be neighborhood, operating as a vigilante there. While discusing with Stone about the sell of the Goblin Slayers to the Trans-Sabal dictatorship, they were interrupted by an agent of T.O.T.E.M., who had come to erase Miguel from the times-stream. Stone entered his safe room and told him there was only room for one, leaving him behind. He changed to Spider-Man and they take the battle over the building. Escaping to the office of Liz Allan, Alchemax's current CEO. The agent recognized her and told Miguel that one of the main reasons he had to be erased from that time and space was because of his future interaction with her. He told Spider-Man that if he let him erase her, he will leave him alone. He pretended to agree and get out of the agent's way, but before he erased her, he make his weapon backfire and it destroyed the agent before leaving. After his leave Liz Allan realizes that Spider-man 2099 most likely works for Alchemax and begins searching for him. After attempting to patch things up with his janitor who seems to have taken a dislike to him whom Miguel recognizes as a girl he had saved from a mugging whose name he discovers is Tempest, Miguel is confronted by Liz Allan at his apartment who after doing some research has discovered that Miguel's alias is a fraud. She accuses him of being Spider-Man and to throw her off Miguel uses his holographic suit to produce a futuristic looking costume and explains that he is from the future and Stone's grandson and that he is here to help him achieve his full potential which manages to throw Liz away from believing he is Spider-Man. The two have a brief conversation which ends with Liz kissing him before leaving. Tempest then reappears and explains to Miguel that she has leukemia and thanks him for the flowers he brought earlier before leaving. Under Liz's orders Miguel accompany's Tiberius Stone to Transabal in order to facilitate the sale of Spider-Slayers. Upon arriving they are attacked and Tiberius is captured by the rebels opposing the current regime. Miguel now in his 2099 suit races to find Stone knowing that if the rebels kill him he will fade from existence. Miguel eventually finds the rebel hideout but before he can save Tiberius the Scorpion who was apparently working as Alchemax's security attacks and threatens to kill everyone unless they release Tiberius. When they refuse Miguel steps in and he and Scorpion have a brief fight that ends when the Scorpion reveals that all the Spider-Slayers are active and converging on Miguel due to him being Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Scorpion briefly clash until Miguel is forced to give hm the slip due to the army of Spider-Slayers. The Scorpion enraged by his disappearance sets the Spider-Slayers on surrounding civilians. Miguel uses Lyla to coat Scorpion in a hologram of Spider-Man causing the Spider-Slayers to turn on him. Meanwhile Tiberius escapes when the building he is being held in collapses. His life is also saved by the woman who captured him at the expense of her own. Miguel and Tiberius head to the original buyer of the Spider-Slayers where Tiberius reveals he no longer wishes to sell them due to the man potentially using them on his own people. Miguel and Tiberius then enter a vehicle where Stone introduces Miguel to Mac Gargan. Spider-Verse After engaging the Scorpion, Miguel began suffering visions of other alternate reality versions of himself being slain. Miguel initially dismissed them until he witnessed a third version of himself being killed by Morlun. Despite Miguel only being a few feet away, Morlun retreated and Miguel realized that the Inheritor was afraid of Earth-616, resolving to ask Peter Parker as to why. Miguel subsequently met with Spider-Man and Silk, after they confronted the Looter who had stolen equipment from Spider Island II, as part of Spider-UK's Spider-Army, which had been formed to confront the threat of the Inheritors, Morlun and his family. With Spider-Man and Silk joining the Spider-Army, they retreated to their safe zone, Earth-13. On Earth-13, Miguel was chosen to be apart of Spider-Man's away team which travelled to Earth-928, and Peter was surprised to see the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) leading this group of Spider-Men. The arrival of so many Spider-Men at the same time caused Octavius' cloak that was protecting his army from the Inheritors to be ineffective, so they would soon be found by the Inheritors. Daemos appeared through a portal, and engaged the Spider-Armies in combat, but he was ultimately defeated. With the arrival of more Inheritors, including the supposedly deceased Daemos, it was deduced the Inheritors used cloned bodies to prolog their lives. As the Spider-Armies scattered away, Miguel, a Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider fled with the body of the deceased Daemos in order to study it. Miguel and Lady Spider hid in Alchemax, where they dissected the corpse. When they returned to Earth-13, unaware it had been abandoned as the safe zone because it had been attacked by Inheritors, Lady Spider and Spider-Man 2099 later stumbled upon the remains of Leopardon, which were recovered, rebuilt, and augmented nuclear material. With the Leopardon ready for battle, Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider heeded the call to help the Spider-Army in their last stand against the Inheritors. Once the Inheritors were defeated and neutralized, the members of the Spider-Army returned to their respective universes, and Miguel used this opportunity to return to his time in the year 2099 once and for all. Imperfect 2099 However, Miguel didn't return to his timeline but ended up in a world devastated by Alchemax and ruled by the Maestro, who mistook Miguel for the original Spider-Man. The Maestro beat Miguel into submission, and then placed him in a cell with Strange 2099. He later devises a plan with Strange to escape and successfully does so using Doctor Doom's Time Platform, returning to Earth-616. All-New All Different Many months into the future, it is revealed that Miguel grew tired of the hero life after an attempt to stop a bank robber lead to nearly killing the man when he killed a young girl in a drug-crazed shooting spree. Convinced by the cops to stand down and let them take him, Miguel disappeared from the scene and was confronted by Peter, who told him of his desire to quit. Instead of convincing him to keep at it, Peter instead offered him a position at Parker Industries. After accepting the job offer, he later has a run-in with Roberta Mendez, who was secretly Captain America. He then has a date with Tempest in the restaurant Bijoux and she almost reveals that she is pregnant when suddenly a car slammed into the window, killing her. While investigating a robot that was there at the incident, Miguel's assistant Raul reveals that it was designed by Dr. Alexi Cronos, who was once one of Doctor Doom's teachers, prompting Miguel to confront him using a new costume designed by Peter. Later on, he tried to infiltrate Cronos' base, but soon is caught by Dr. Cronos himself. Miguel and Dr. Cronos battled each other throughout the streets of New York, until Miguel used a diversion using a hologram and defeated him. Miguel interrogates him, threatening to kill him, and finds out that the organization that he works for is called Fist, before Cronos dies from his injuries. After telling Raul to investigate the organization Fist, Lyla reported that Roberta had entered his private lab while she was fighting a warrior from 2099 named Qweeg, which shocked Miguel since he programmed his security pad to him, but Lyla corrected him saying that he programmed it to be keyed to someone from his time and apparently Roberta is from 2099. As Miguel exited from the elevator, he activated his costume and attacked Kweeg, but is knocked back and Kweeg escaped, leading to Miguel and Roberta to team-up to bring him back inside the portal. They eventually confront him in the streets of New York, initially defeating him, but Kweeg manages to escape them through a distraction by the organization Fist and is recruited by them. | Powers = O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, which is not a radioactive based as the original Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Strength:' O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Accelerated Vision:' O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. **'Longevity:' Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Spinnerets:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. *'High Endurance:' O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. *'Accelerated Decoy:' Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. }} | Abilities = O'Hara is a skilled and gifted geneticist. He is also formidable in hand to hand combat, despite the fact that he's had little formal training. He uses a special freestyle of fighting that allows him to make full use of his strength, speed, and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Optical Photosensitivity:' Because of Miguel's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. *'Speech Difficulty:' As Spiderman, Miguel has the use of fangs which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that Miguel hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. | Equipment = O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules, the only clothing he owned that could resist tearing from his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miguel's DNA is 50% spider. * Miguel doesn't believe in God, yet calls on Him. | Trivia = *Miguel grew up Irish on his father's side (George O'Hara) and Mexican on his mom's side (Conchata O'Hara). The cultural roots of his biological father, Tyler Stone, have not been explored. * Dan Gilverzan and Christopher Daniel Barnes voice Spider-Man 2099 in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time, respectively. Gilvezan previously voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, while Barnes voiced him in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *One of Miguel's password is "Lyla". *Miguel does not know what a toaster, a cell phone or the World Series are. *Strangely in Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Miguel met Mary Jane Watson when he woke up time displaced in bed with her and later on in the comic they became friends after they introduced themselves to each other. But in Spider Man: Edge of Time Miguel has no idea who she was. He asked Spider Man to describe her appearance, when she was attacked by the tentacles Miguel called her name but Mary Jane ran because she could not recognize his voice or his costume. **Although, given the nature of the setting, (Most of Edge of Time takes place in an alternate version of Earth-616), said comic could have not happened in the alternative timeline, explaining Mary Jane's lack of recognition, and Edge of Time could take place before Miguel met Mary Jane. * Miguel's status as a dweller of Earth-928 is questionable due to the fact that he has appeared along side his predecessor from Earth-616 by way of only time travel. Although his future is still referred to as Earth-928 during , the details of his timeline do not match those of the original 2099 universe. * Miguel considers himself Miggy. * When Madame Web of the Heroic Age gave Miguel a Spider-Sense during the crisis concerning the Tablet of Order and Chaos, his Spider-Sense was blue instead of the more common yellow. * Miguel's "Web-Cape" may have been an adaption of the cape worn by Captain Spider. * While Miguel was trapped in 2014, his apartment number was 2099. | Links = * Doctor Doom (2099) * Ravage 2099 * Hulk 2099 * Punisher 2099 * X-Men 2099 * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) }} pt-br:Miguel_O%27Hara_(Terra-928) Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Mutates Category:Captain Universe Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Time Travelers Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Separate pages Category:Atheist Characters Category:Parker Industries members Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Shared Identities